


Allurement 8 - Respect

by whiteroses77



Series: Allurement [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark visits Wayne Manor for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allurement 8 - Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Eighth in the Allurement Series.

TITLE: Respect  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3642  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark visits Wayne Manor for the first time.  
Authors note: Eighth in the Allurement Series.  


~*~

Clark was looking out of the passenger side window, surveying Wayne Manor, as Bruce pulled his car up in front of the imposing building. It was weird although he had known that his Bruce was Bruce Wayne – billionaire philanthropist, for a couple of years now. That side of his life had not had anything to do with Clark or Clark’s relationship with Bruce until now.

He had known billionaires before so technically it wasn’t the money or the grandeur that was making him nervous. More that, being here signified a more serious relationship between them. Their relationship was no longer just about an attraction and desire that neither of them could fight against; they were teammates now, after Bruce agreed to join the League.

After Clark had finally confessed his love for Bruce, he hadn’t responded in kind but he had said the next best thing. He wanted Clark to meet the other most important person in Bruce’s life, the steadfast Alfred.

According to Bruce, he shared everything with Alfred, but he had confessed that he had not felt comfortable sharing their liaisons with his guardian.

So how exactly did Bruce explain Clark’s presence in their home?

Bruce smiled and said, “Come on.” as he got out of the car. Clark took a steadying breath and exited the vehicle. “What do you think of her?” Bruce asked about the mansion.

Clark smiled, “It is very Bruce Wayne.”

Bruce grinned and went to lean in for a kiss but when the front door opened, Bruce backed off. An older man wearing a formal suit exited.

“Good afternoon, Master Bruce, I hope you had a pleasant journey.”

Bruce glanced at Clark and Clark raised an eyebrow at the formality used. Bruce gave him a ‘oh just shut up’ look and greeted the man, “It went very well, thank you Alfred. This is my friend, Clark Kent.”

“How do you do, Mister Kent?”

Clark nodded at the older man, “Very well, thank you. It’s nice to meet you, Sir.”

Alfred gave a short bow and went to the trunk of the car, he retrieved Clark’s bag, Clark looked at Bruce in confusion, and then Clark offered, “I can bring my bag in; you don’t have to do it for me, Alfred.”

“Nonsense sir, you are a guest.” Then Alfred took it into the house.

Clark was staring at Bruce, “How can you let an old man do all the carrying?”

Bruce squinted at him, “I am not getting into trouble with Alfred, by trying to tell him what he can and can’t do, Clark.”

Clark thought of his dad, how obstinate he could be. Clark knew that his dad would have been the same way if he had reached Alfred’s age.

~*~

As Bruce gave him a guided tour of the lived in sections of the Manor, Alfred approached them in the conservatory, “I have placed Mister Kent’s luggage in the room next to yours, Sir.”

Bruce nodded, “Thank you, Alfred.”

“Would you like some refreshments served in here, Master Bruce?”

Bruce turned to Clark, “Would you like something to drink, Clark?”

Clark was feeling strange, were they going to be this formal all the time he was here? He had presumed Bruce brought him here to meet Alfred, so he could get to know Bruce’s family, not to be a ‘guest’. However, he didn’t want to push Bruce, so he nodded, “That would be great, thank you.”

Alfred turned and left the room, and Clark went to look out of the conservatory windows. Bruce came and stood next to Clark and asked, “What’s the matter?”

Clark smiled, “I didn’t think you could read me that well.”

“It’s not that hard, not when you pay attention.” Bruce smiled meaningfully. He turned Clark towards him and leaned in for a kiss.

Before their lips could meet, Clark asked, “Are you sure you dare risk it, Alfred will be back any minute.” Bruce frowned and Clark continued, “Well, you don’t want to tell him about us, do you? You want him to think we are just friends.”

Bruce sighed, “It’s not that simple Clark, Alfred is an old fashioned gentleman.”

Clark frowned, “What does that mean? He won’t approve of us being together because we are both men?”

“No, I think Alfred is more open-minded than that, but…”

Clark was confused, “Then what?” he asked.

Bruce took a breath, “I don’t think Alfred would approve of how I’ve treated you.”

Clark shook his head in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Bruce shook his head and closed his eyes, “I haven’t treated you with much respect; have I?”

There had been times when Bruce’s attitude had disturbed him, but he’d never put it down to lack of respect. He smirked, “I thought that was just the way you are.”

Bruce met his gaze, “I don’t demand sex from other people every time I meet them Clark, and I don’t normally fuck people in dirty alleys while other people are watching, not caring as long I get to come in their ass.”

“MASTER BRUCE!”

Both their eyes darted to the doorway; Alfred was stood there with a tray in his hands, looking appalled. Alfred demanded, “A word with you in the kitchen, young man.”

Bruce bowed his head and followed Alfred out of the door like a little boy. When they were gone Clark laughed aloud, maybe things weren’t so formal after all.

Ten minutes later Bruce returned, and said, “Let me show you to your room.”

~*~

Bruce showed him into a very nice, spacious bedroom. Clark looked around and asked, “So, did you get into trouble?”

Bruce grimaced, “Yes, Alfred wasn’t happy, just like I knew he wouldn’t be. Not that I blame him.”

Clark smiled, “Why? Because you’ve never put an act on for me, because you have never hidden how much you want me?”

“Clark, I can’t believe you are taking this so lightly.”

Clark reassured him, “Bruce, meeting you all those years ago was so refreshing to me; you are not like anyone else I know. You didn’t want my secrets or undying love, you just wanted me.”

Bruce shrugged, “Maybe but I since I’ve gotten to know you, I highly doubt you would have chosen to have those trysts in those particular settings.”

Clark wondered, “What has brought all this questioning of our relationship on, Bruce?”

Bruce cringed, “I’ve been thinking everything over; since you told me you love me. You have deserved so much more than I have ever given you. I’ve made you do things…”

Clark chuckled, “You are a very alluring man, but you have never made me do anything I didn’t want.”

Bruce grimaced again. So, Clark reminded him, “Do you remember that time in the alley.”

Bruce licked his lips and nodded.

“Why did you keep fucking me when those people saw us?”

Bruce’s gaze swept over him, “Because you begged me to.”

Clark licked his own lips, “That’s right, let me tell you a secret, Bruce, I wasn’t in love with you then, I just wanted you, I just wanted you to fuck me, I didn’t care who was watching.”

Bruce was a bit flushed; however, he still didn’t look convinced. So, Clark sighed dramatically, “So, now that I’m in love with you, we’re not going to have hot dirty sex? Damn! No dirty sex in alleys, no hot office sex, no hard sex on rooftops.”

Bruce’s breathing quickened. Clark smiled inwardly but said seriously, “We can’t even sleep in the same bed because you don’t respect me!”

Bruce declared, “I do respect you, I respect you more than anyone else I know!”

Clark approached him and looked through his lashes at him, “So, why do you always demand sex from me, huh?”

Realisation lit up Bruce’s eyes, he growled, “Are you playing with me?”

Clark shrugged, “I don’t know what you are talking about. I think we better go back downstairs before you decide to disrespect me and have me naked on that bed.” Then he turned and headed for the door.

Bruce demanded, “Stop!”

Clark turned back, grinned, and then exited the bedroom.

He heard Bruce shout, “Clark!”

Clark laughed and kept on going.

~*~

He bumped into Alfred, in the downstairs hallway. Clark asked, “Can I have a word with you, Alfred?”

Alfred answered, “Certainly, Sir, come this way.”

He followed him to the kitchen. Alfred offered him a chair. Clark gave him a small smile and sat down, “What you overheard before, it wasn’t as bad as it sounded.” He reassured.

Alfred raised an eyebrow.

Clark nodded, “Really! Bruce and I have an equal share of the blame for that situation. It wasn’t planned but…”

Alfred smiled knowingly, “Master Bruce can be very persuasive.”

“Yes he can, but he really can’t coerce me, physically or mentally to do anything I don’t want to.”

Alfred squinted at him, “Because you are Kryptonian?”

Clark reflexively adjusted his glasses, “You know who I am?”

“When Master Bruce ran out of here a few nights ago, after seeing Superman injured during a battle on the television. Declaring he had to go to Metropolis straightaway, contrary to his own preference for concealment it was very telling. Then today, he informed me, he was going to Metropolis and he was bringing a guest home with him and that gentleman turned out to be dark haired and imposing even while wearing spectacles. It wasn’t difficult to figure out.”

Clark chuckled, “Did Bruce get his detective skills from you?”

“I hope I have had an influence in his life, Mister Kent.”

Clark leaned forward conspiratorially, “I’ve been told he couldn’t live without you.”

Alfred’s eyes twinkled, “That is good to hear, Mister Kent. So, am I safe to assume you are the reason Master Bruce has been making unplanned and unexplained visits to Metropolis lately, and why he comes back from them happier than I have ever seen him?”

To hear that someone so close to Bruce say, he had noticed the emotional impact Clark’s relationship with Bruce was making on him, was heart-warming.

Clark nodded, “Yes, we have grown very close.” Clark met Alfred’s perceptive gaze and told him truthfully, “I love him.”

Alfred nodded sagely, “Mister Kent, he feels the same way, even if he never tells you.”

Clark remembered Bruce’s twilight confession and smiled softly, “I know he does.”

“You know what?” Bruce asked from the doorway.

Clark turned and grinned, “That you make things hard work.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, and then he said, “I want to show you something downstairs.”

Alfred gave Bruce a nod of endorsement, and Bruce gave Alfred a small smile. Bruce led him to the study, turned, and smirked, he then tilted a hardback Chiropteran encyclopaedia, and Clark laughed, “Very clever.”

A secret passage opened up, and a stairway came into view. Bruce set off down it, saying, “Come on.” and Clark followed.

~*~

The stairs opened out and a cave system came into view. Clark looked around at Bruce's lair; it had multiple computer monitors and workstations, and alcoves with weapons and a place for his uniforms to be stored.

Bruce asked, “What do you think of it?”

Clark smiled, “It looks like you have your own version of the Watchtower down here.”

Bruce smiled proudly, “Something like that. Crime fighting is a serious business, and a man needs all the help he can get.”

Clark nodded, “That is true.”

Bruce shrugged, “I guess a man with your abilities doesn’t really need a place like this?”

“You would be surprised, one day I’ll show you my lair.”

“You mean other than the Watchtower?”

Clark grinned, “Yeah, one that’s completely mine.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow but didn’t push for answers. Clark walked further away from the consoles and came to an abrupt stop. What was that?

Bruce came up behind him and chuckled, Clark turned and asked, “Is that a mini tank?”

Bruce chuckled more, “I think armoured vehicle is the correct term, Clark.”

Clark frowned, “You drive that thing like a car?”

Bruce smirked, “How do you think I got to Metropolis so fast during the battle?”

Clark laughed, “What do you call it, the Batmobile, or something.”

Bruce glared, “Are you making fun of my ride, Clark?”

Clark tried to hold back the laughter, “No…no it is really …cool!”

Bruce gave him a sideways look, “Huh-huh!”

Clark glanced back at the Batsuit on display, “Are you planning on doing any crime fighting during my visit?”

“I honestly don’t feel comfortable taking a night off, however if you mind at all, I won’t go out.”

Clark offered, “I could go with you.”

Bruce queried, “Superman in Gotham?”

“Yeah, why not, we have worked together in Gotham before.”

“That was before you started wearing bright colours.” Bruce pointed out.

Clark laughed, “Actually, the black leather was the anomaly; I’ve always liked bright colours.”

“All the criminals will see us coming if you wear your uniform.”

Clark smiled cockily, “With my abilities it doesn’t matter if they see me.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “I think I will take the night off.”

Clark sighed, “Well if you change your mind…if we’re really taking the night off, I might as well go and put my uniform away.”

Bruce frowned and then studied him, “Are you wearing it right now?”

Clark nodded, “I don’t go anywhere without it.”

Clark saw Bruce swallow slightly, “Maybe we should go out on patrol.”

~*~

They were standing on a rooftop in downtown Gotham; Bruce had taken his role as tactical leader seriously. He had decided that Superman was to focus on the emergencies and Batman would tackle the petty criminals, stating that the criminals needed to know to be afraid of the Bat.

Superman had to admit, finally seeing Batman in action was quite arousing, but it also quietened Clark’s worries for Bruce’s safety. That man could definitely look after himself.

In between incidents, Batman refused to break personas and would not talk about anything ordinary; however, Superman did catch Batman slyly checking him out in his uniform.

Later, Batman responded to an incident where a gang was attacking a young couple, the man was bravely, trying to defend his girlfriend but was overwhelmed. Batman swung down and landed in between the gang members and the couple. A few of them backed off but some foolhardy members tried to stand their ground.

It wasn’t his fight but Superman flew down to aid the couple; there was a rumble of surprise, which went through the gang members. Superman lifted the couple and took them to safety.

When Superman returned, Batman had already laid a few of the members out and was still fighting the rest. As Superman landed again, one of them sneered, “So, the big bad Bat, needs help.”

Superman folded his arms and shot the gang a bright grin, “I’m not here to help him; I’m only here to watch.”

Another guy asked, “You want to watch Batman get his ass kicked.”

Superman chuckled, “Yeah, I’d like to see you try.”

Batman growled at the gang, “Let’s get on with this.”

Another gang member called out, “We’re just talking to Superman. Mind your own business, Batman!”

Batman growled again, “It is my business, so don’t.”

The gang leader turned to Batman and laughingly asked, “Aw, you don’t want us talking to your pretty boy?” he then puckered his lips.

Superman didn’t show any reaction but when the gang members laughed along, Batman went into action. Within minutes, the whole gang was on the ground, and Batman turned towards Superman, “Do you have such chatty criminals in Metropolis?”

~*~

After delivering the gang to GCPD, they decided to return to the Manor. Superman walked Batman to what he called the Tumbler, which was parked in a nearby alley, and then he flew up into the sky and they returned to the Batcave.

As Batman exited the car, Superman landed nearby and approached him, “You see we do make a good team.”

“Yes, but I would prefer it if you didn’t talk to the criminals.”

Superman laughed, “Can you believe they thought I was your boyfriend?”

Batman grimaced, “My ‘pretty-boy’ is what they said.”

Superman raised an eyebrow, “Who knew that Gotham’s criminal had such good taste?”

Batman stared intensely at him for a long moment and then he attacked Superman’s lips and tongue with his mouth. Superman groaned and opened his mouth. Batman pulled back, “Hands against the car, Superman!”

Superman glanced at the car and licked his lips, he asked, “So, sex against a car is respectful, huh?”

Batman gave him a predatory grin, “This IS respectful.”

Superman narrowed his eyes, “How’s that?”

Batman growled, “I waited until we got back here, otherwise we would be doing this in that alley were I was parked.”

Superman smiled coyly, “You’re a very bad man.”

Batman reminded him, “You promised me ‘anything’ in the elevator in the Watchtower.”

Superman’s eyes widened in surprise, “So, I assume the blowjob on the roof didn’t count, huh?”

Batman asked, “Are you going to do it?”

Superman laughed, “What do you think?”

Batman smirked and reached into a compartment on his belt and retrieved some lube.

Superman shook his head in amusement. Batman informed him, “It was YOUR idea, you know.”

Superman thought back and remembered back at the power substation all those years ago, telling Bruce to find a way to carry his tools with him. Superman chuckled, “I didn’t mean lube.”

Batman admitted, “And condoms.”

“And condoms?” Superman laughed, he then turned and looked for a place to put his hands against the Tumbler.

Batman stroked his back and whispered, “Yes, unless you would prefer walking around afterwards still covered in my come?”

Superman groaned, “Are you planning on fucking me in uniform often?”

Batman found the clasps on Superman’s uniform and removed the cape and then the pieces of the suit came apart. Batman told him, “Not often but sometimes.”

Superman shivered in anticipation as Batman pushed his uniform top up and ran his gloved hands over his body, down to his red shorts. Batman dipped down, licked the small of his back, and then dragged his uniform bottoms over his ass, exposing him to Batman’s gaze.

Superman groaned when Batman nipped one of his cheeks with his teeth, “Hmm, Bruce!”

Batman snarled, “Do we have to have this conversation again, Superman?”

Superman rolled his eyes, “Hmm, Batman, is that good enough for you?”

When Batman licked between his cheeks, Superman moaned for real, “Oh god, Batman, yes!

When Superman tried to reach behind him to touch Batman, Batman ordered, “Hands on the car!”

Superman whimpered and returned his hands to the hood, but arched onto that tongue instead. Batman spread his cheeks and went deeper, “Yes…Batman…yes!”

Batman’s gloved hand wrapped around and fisted Superman’s cock, eventually the mouth pulled away. It was replaced by slick probing fingers. Superman realized something and then he whined, “You’ve still got both of those damn gloves on, haven’t you?”

Batman chuckled darkly, and speeded up his probing leather-gloved fingers, until Superman was almost sobbing with need, “Please, just do it!”

Both hands released him and the next thing Superman heard was Batman’s armour clanging on the cave floor. Superman rested against the body of the car and spread his legs wider in readiness. Then Batman was taking him by the hips and pushing into him inch by inch. Superman leaned his forehead against the Batmobile and groaned. When he was fully inside, Batman braced himself over him and told him, “At least this time you can go straight into the shower, you won’t have to walk around, pretending you haven’t got my come dripping from your ass.”

Superman swallowed to wet his dry mouth, “Fuck, Batman, and you called me a freak!”

Batman rolled his hips and replied, “I’m just giving my pretty boy what he wants.”

Clark moaned when he started thrusting, “Hmm, yes you are.”

Batman took him hard and fast, and Batman refused to let Superman take his hands away from the Batmobile, so Superman rubbed himself against the car instead, and groaned. Batman asked, “Are doing what I think you are?”

Superman moaned out a laugh, “It’s not my fault you have such a sexy car, Batman.”

Batman growled and deepened his strokes, Superman panted out; “I’m going to come all over your car, oh yes, yes!”, and then he did.

Batman sounded so close, so Superman teased him, “Just think, you will never be able to drive this thing again without thinking of me.” It had the desired affect and Batman came growling out his name.

~*~

Bruce walked Clark to the bedroom door, Clark smiled lazily at him; “I can’t believe that after what we just did down in that cave, you are still insisting we sleep in separate beds.”

Bruce seemed a little embarrassed, “Its Alfred…I don’t want to be disrespectful to him.”

“I’m sure, Alfred, would be all right with it.” Clark reassured him.

Bruce told him, “He probably would be, but for this first night I’d rather…”

Clark leaned in and kissed him gently, “Okay.”

Bruce smiled as well and he kissed him in return. The kiss deepened and Clark sucked his bottom lip, Bruce groaned and pulled away, he gave Clark a fond smile, “You are very tempting, Mr Kent, but I shall see you in the morning.”

Bruce walked the few feet to his bedroom door, turned back, and said, “Goodnight, Clark.”

Clark smiled, “Goodnight, Bruce.” Then he entered his bedroom.

The end


End file.
